twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Demetri
Demetri is a member of the Volturi guard with the powerful ability to track people through the tenors of their minds. Since no one has been able to conceal themselves from his sensing, he is an immense threat to those who wish to avoid the Volturi's attacks. Biography Early life Demetri was born in Greece and transformed by the Egyptian coven's leader, Amun. They were very close at the time, and worked together to develop his tracking power. When the Volturi heard of Demetri and his powerful gift, he was offered a place in the guard, and he easily obliged due to Chelsea's power over emotional bonds. The Volturi already had a tracker, but once they found out that Demetri's power proved stronger, they had him replaced. , Demetri and Felix execute a criminal.]] Ever since then, he had been the Volturi's sole tracker; whenever anyone tried to elude the Volturi's grasp, usually out of fear of fatal punishment, Demetri was in charge of tracking them down. As a tracker, he was significantly more talented than James and Alistair, and known as the best tracker in the world: his power allowed him to follow anyone anywhere as long as he had physically encountered the individual or anyone who had encountered him. ''New Moon'' Demetri makes his first appearance in New Moon, coming to bring Edward (and kill him if he had exposed himself to the humans of Volterra) Bella, and Alice to the Volturi leaders with Felix and Jane. During their confrontation with the Volturi leaders, Demetri is left on the sidelines to observe their conversation. from helping Edward fight Felix.]] After Aro dismisses them, Demetri escorts them to the waiting room where they must wait till midnight before they can leave the city. While passing through the hallway, Heidi comes through with a group of tourists about to be devoured by the Volturi and Demetri is eager to dine. After they returned to Forks, Edward discusses Demetri's gift with his family, saying that if Bella can block Aro and Jane's powers, then she will also be able to block Demetri's. He suggests to hide her if the Volturi send him, but only Jasper and Emmett agree to the plan. Since the rest are against the idea, this plan was abandoned. In the [[New Moon (film)|movie of New Moon]], Alice tries to help Edward fight Felix, but Demetri grabs her neck, restraining her until Aro demands to read her mind. ''Eclipse'' , Jane, Alec and Demetri.]] While making no official physical appearance in'' Eclipse, he is assumed to be with the guard sent to Forks to dispose of Victoria's army. In the movie adaptation, Demetri is sent to Seattle to "deal" with the newborn army with Jane, Alec and Felix. He is only seen in two scenes. One is in Seattle, where he and his group observe Victoria's vampire army, and, if necessary, dispose of them. In the end, they decide to let them do what they were created for, then dispose them all. In the second scene, he shows up in the battlefield near the end of the movie, to question the Cullens after they destroyed the vampire army and to observe the execution of Bree. ''Breaking Dawn , and Bianca in Breaking Dawn: Part 1.]] When Irina reports to the Volturi for the Cullens' creation of an immortal child in Breaking Dawn, they prepare to make a move to execute them. Demetri becomes an immense threat towards the Cullens and their allies' survival, because he could trace all of them, except Bella, if they managed to escape during the confrontation with the Volturi over Renesmee Cullen. Because of this, he becomes the main target for Edward should a fight become inevitable. The situation ends peacefully, however, and everyone retreats in peace, except Irina, who was executed for providing a false report. Demetri makes a post-credits scene in Breaking Dawn - Part 1 where he and Felix dispose of Bianca. In the Breaking Dawn - Part 2, Demetri is with Felix in the throne room. In a flashback about immortal children, Demetri and Felix dispose Sasha as punishment for creating an immortal child. While making their way to Forks, Demetri and Felix chase a friend of Carlisle's, Toshiro, whom Aro interrogates and then orders them to kill him after acquiring the needed knowledge. During the confrontation, he goes forth to stop Alice and Jasper from passing when they attempt to go to Aro. With Aro's order, Demetri allows her to go forth, but Jasper gets restrained. In Alice's battle-vision,when Benjamin created the sinkhole, Demetri shoves Edward into it, but Edward grabs the side rock and then jumps out of it and beheads Demetri. In the end, the battle doesn't happen, and Demetri lives. Physical appearance In the books, Demetri is described as having an olive complexion with a chalky pallor, and black hair that reaches his shoulders. He is described as lean and stands 6'3 ft tall. His eyes are burgundy in color due to his diet on human blood, which will darken the longer he abstains from it. In the movies he is 5'2" Bella also describes Demetri in Breaking Dawn as being hard and lean as the blade of a sword remembering what he looked like the last time she met him in New Moon. In the film adaption of ''New Moon'' and ''Eclipse'', he has short, frosted brown/blonde hair that is partially spiked and extremely pale skin. However, in both the ''Breaking Dawn'' films, all of his hair goes up. Demetri is actually tall by usual standards, being 6'3, but appears thinner and small next to Felix, one of the tallest vampires. Personality Not very talkative, he is reasonable, polite, even formal. He is very elegant and charming. It appears that he and Felix share a close friendship, as they constantly are seen together. Demetri is also very loyal to the Volturi and enjoys working under them. This, however, is due to the influence of Chelsea's power. Demetri also seems to be quite a calm character as for his not being upset when Renesmee turns out not to be an immortal child and he simply leaves. Charlie Bewley states that Demetri is the "Casanova of Life" indicating that he is popular with the females. Powers and abilities .]] While Demetri doesn't display any combat skills in the books, he shows them in the movies while fighting Toshiro to stop him from escaping, and also pushes Edward down Benjamin's sinkhole after fighting him intensely. However, in the books, Bella assumes he is capable of fighting "otherwise he wouldn't have made it (that) far." Tracking sense Demetri's gift is tracking; he catches the "tenor" or "flavor" of a person's thoughts or from anyone who had met them in the past, and uses it to follow his targets until he finds them. No matter where his targets escape to, he can find them anywhere. It is believed that he would not be able to track Bella, since she is protected from mental abilities. However, it is still said in New Moon that his powers are far more powerful than James's, because he can track people from all across the world, while James needed to be relatively close to the victim. He is considered to be the greatest tracker in the world. That is why Aro recruited him, because he does not surround himself with second-bests. The Volturi had a tracker before him, but when they heard of his superior tracking power, they replaced the tracker immediately, after dissolving Demetri's bonds with Amun . Film portrayal ]] Charlie Bewley portrayed Demetri in ''New Moon'', Eclipse and a post-credits scene in Breaking Dawn - Part 1. He makes a final appearance in Breaking Dawn - Part 2, along with the entire cast. Appearances *''New Moon'' ** ''New Moon'' film *''Eclipse'' (mentioned) **''Eclipse'' film **''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'' (assumed) *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 1'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 2'' Category:Characters with special abilities Category:Egyptian coven Category:Volturi Category:New Moon Category:Eclipse Category:The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner Category:Breaking Dawn